


(е)банщики

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Russian AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: На дворе минус сорок, а в чердынской гостинице нет горячей воды. Шура и Никита согреваются, как могут.





	(е)банщики

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на [русской АУшке](https://twitter.com/shookeith1).

— В гостинице нет горячей воды, — траурно подытожил Ленар, вваливаясь в комнату Лёхи и Альбины Альбертовны, где вся остальная компания собралась играть в шарады и ждать новостей. 

Ответом ему была минута молчания. Все почтили память надежды согреться и вновь почувствовать себя цивилизованными людьми: она, как всегда, умерла последней. 

— Какого хуя?! — Никита славился своей способностью выражать коллективные мысли в ёмкой и лаконичной форме. — На дворе мороз сорок градусов, а мы уже три дня в поездах. Нам, блять, в сугробах купаться, что ли? 

— Технически душ всё еще работает, — пожал плечами Ленар. — Я даже приму его, чуть попозже. 

— Закаливания в лесу не прошли даром, да? — фыркнул Лёха. Ленар заметно покраснел — на его бледной до зеленоватости коже даже легкий румянец выглядел, как аллергия. 

— Я, сука, пойду жаловаться, — продолжал рычать Никита. Было видно, что отсутствие горячей воды оскорбило его лично. — Я им к двери гостиницы, блять, прибью девяносто пять тезисов, в которых подробно распишу, что тамада у них говно и конкурсы неинтересные. Напомните, почему мы вообще оказались здесь? 

— Потому что Чердынь — город, славящийся уникальными памятниками русского деревянного зодчества, — возмущенно заметил Ленар. 

— И потому что гостиница тут всего одна? — хмыкнула Петя. 

— Это Урал, детка, — добавил Харитон, заливая майонезом свежезаваренный дошик. Петя дала ему звонкую пятюню. 

— Мы могли бы поискать баню? 

Все обернулись к Шуре. Сегодня он, как всякий порядочный автостопщик, помогал неуклюжему хозяину минивена доставать его рухлядь из сугроба и умудрился потянуть в процессе абсолютно все мышцы, включая даже лицевые (не ржать над глупостью ситуации было невозможно); а потому не подавал признаков жизни с того самого момента, как упал в этой комнате на Лёхину кровать. Никита несколько раз пугался, что Шура умер, но нет, дыша вздымалась тихо грудь, обтянутая неприличной, по мнению Ленара, футболкой на размер меньше нужного. (Ленар носил исключительно оверсайз вещи, был искусствоведом до мозга костей и мог любой разговор свести к обсуждению архитектурного гения Шухова. Шура вызывал у него недоумение.) 

— Баню? — переспросила Альбина Альбертовна. — Типа… русскую? С вениками? 

— Ну да. Наверняка где-то здесь она есть. Помоемся нормально и согреемся. 

— Дружище, ты серьезно думаешь, что кто-то из нас сейчас выйдет на улицу? — поморщился Лёха, ёжась от мысли о морозе-воеводе, который ждал за дверью гостиницы, чтобы позвать каждого из них за гаражи и там отпиздить ледяным посохом. — Тебе одного обморожения не хватило? 

— Эй, — нахмурился Никита, но Шура рассмеялся. 

— Обморожение будет здесь у вас, если вы не пойдете с нами, лузеры. 

— С нами? 

— Со мной и Никитой. Да, Никит? 

Этот флешбек промелькнул у Никиты в голове — вместе с классическим звуком заезженного винила и стоп-кадром «Вы, должно быть, недоумеваете, как я попал в такую ситуацию» — когда они с Шурой, одетые в термобелье, лыжные штаны и не менее лыжные куртки, оказались в тупике улицы на краю заснеженного холма. Впереди, внизу светились огни чего-то, что — если доверять Яндекс.Картам — должно было оказаться небольшой частной баней при каком-то ресторане. Они шлялись по морозу полтора часа, дважды заблудились, трижды отмораживали Никитин четвертый айфон силой горячего дыхания и запасного аккумулятора и — Шура отрицал это, но Никита был непреклонен — были на грани обморожения первой степени. В данный момент он бы не очень удивился, если бы у него отвалился нос. На ресницах налипли маленькие сосульки, сопли заледенели и противно чесали трехдневную щетину на верхней губе. 

И вот они были у цели. Почти. Были бы у цели, если бы Яндекс показывал, где на карте есть холмы и низины. 

Лицо у Шуры, смотрящего на заснеженный склон и светлую баню вдалеке, было воодушевленным и немного безумным. Никита знал этот взгляд. 

— Нет. Не надо, Шура. Шура, нет. 

— Шура, да. 

В следующий момент Шура лег в сугроб на бок и покатился вниз по склону. Через пару метров он неудачно двинулся, провалился и увяз в мягком, непримятом снегу по пояс. Никита взвыл от безысходности. 

— Подожди меня, я иду! — прохрипел он. Эти отношения были ему слишком дороги, чтобы бросить заснеженного балбеса умирать в одиночестве. Так они хотя бы могли разделить последние минуты жизни в белом безмолвии. Никита отважно сел на жопу и поехал вниз. 

Через минут пятнадцать они всё же преодолели проклятый спуск и вылезли на дорогу, покрытые снегом с ног до головы. Пока они отряхивали друг друга, Шура хохотал, как в истерике. Сердиться на него и его тупые идеи не получалось при всем желании. 

— Чувствую себя, будто добрался до Ородруина, — досмеивался Шура, когда до входа в баню оставалось уже всего несколько спасительных метров. 

— Надеюсь, там будет так же жарко, — стуча зубами, ответствовал Никита. На данном этапе он и впрямь не отказался бы от прыжка в вулкан. 

В приемной их встретила приветливая хозяйка и её неприветливая кошка, которая с порога вцепилась Никите когтями в ногу и продрала ему термобельё. Этот инцидент, впрочем, повлиял на цену аренды, так что все остались довольны. В такую погоду и в такое позднее время баня пустовала и в итоге оказалась в полном их распоряжении. Помещение было небольшое: предбанник, всего одна общая моечная с парной да еще отдельно крохотный закрытый бассейн. Двоим очень замерзшим, очень грязным, очень усталым людям всё это, впрочем, казалось просто царской роскошью. 

— Чистые тапочки в том ведре, полотенца я вам оставила… — продолжала хозяйка испытывать их терпение. — У вас есть всякие гели-шампуни? Могу продать что-то, если надо. Веники, шапки, мочалки… 

— А сколько стоит веник? — вдруг спросил Шура. 

— Березовый сто, дубовый сто тридцать, есть подороже — эвкалиптовые, крапивные, даже хвойный где-то завалялся… — Хозяйка посмотрела на Шуру с вызовом, как будто фанаты хвойных веников в её глазах сразу становились эталоном мужественности. Шура замялся. Никита смотрел на него с любопытством. 

— Давайте березовый, — решился Шура, наконец. — Ничего, если я мелочью наберу? 

И он вытащил из рюкзака тяжеленный кошель с монетами, которые всё надеялся кому-нибудь однажды сбагрить. 

— На кой тебе сдался этот веник? — вертя покупку в руках, спросил Никита, когда за хозяйкой, наконец, закрылась дверь. Шура скакал на одной ноге, безуспешно пытаясь стащить с себя термокальсоны в облипку. — Да сядь ты уже, помогу. 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Шура, плюхаясь на деревянную скамейку и, как заправский балерун, задирая ногу с вытянутым мысочком, чтобы Никите было сподручнее его раздевать. — Я никогда не был в бане. Мне показалось, что веник — это необходимая часть экспириенса. 

— Ты никогда не был в бане? 

— Не-а. Общая душевая в детдоме не считается. 

— Меня один раз водил Колыван... — протянул Никита, складывая Шурины штаны на столе. — Это было пиздец неловко. Хорошо, что эта баня не публичная, а то была бы тут, знаешь, куча неприятных голых мужиков за пятьдесят. Я даже в своей ориентации тогда засомневался. 

— Надеюсь, сейчас не сомневаешься? — лукаво ухмыльнулся Шура. 

Язык Никиты, спустя пару секунд оказавшийся у него во рту, он принял за отрицательный ответ. 

— Ты прав… — рвано выдохнул Шура, когда его ненадолго отпустили. — Хорошо, что тут не публичная баня… И хорошо, что наши остались в гостинице… Солнце, как же давно я хотел… 

— Ну да, плацкарты и восьмиместные номера — не самые романтичные локации, — прошептал Никита, покрывая мягкими поцелуями всё его лицо, от подбородка до уголков глаз. Шура млел. Единственной рукой он притянул Никиту к себе за талию, так, что тот оседлал его колени. Случайное трение сквозь трусы заставило Шуру взвыть. 

— Ники-ит… Я хочу тебе отсосать. Пожалуйста. Можно? 

Никита запоздало застонал, но потом вспомнил, что в таких ситуациях голосом разума обычно приходится быть именно ему. 

— Сначала надо вымыться, — выпалил он страдальчески, всё еще ёрзая у Шуры на коленях. — Тебе вряд ли понравится, как я… 

— Мне понравится. Мне всё понравится. 

— Шура, нет. И не смей отвечать «Шура, да», я всё еще злюсь на тебя из-за того гребаного снежного ада. 

Шура нехотя выпустил его из объятий и принялся поспешно стягивать с себя верхнюю часть термобелья. Новый стимул помыться как можно оперативнее придал его движениям поистине солдатскую скорость. Когда они оба закончили раздеваться, Никита аккуратно сложил все их вещи, в том числе носки, и, вытащив из рюкзака общую косметичку с дорожными гигиеническими принадлежностями, потянул Шуру за собой в моечную. 

— Здесь так тепло, — простонал Шура. В предбаннике тоже не было холодно, но помещение с печью поистине превзошло все его ожидания. Никита набрал ушат нагретой воды и окатил их обоих по очереди. — О господи, спасибо. Какие же наши придурки, не знают, что пропускают. 

— Я рад, что они это пропускают, — хихикнул Никита, протягивая ему мочалку и мыло. Мыло Шура, впрочем, благополучно упустил. 

— Так, какие там правила подлянки на зоне, — заржал он, наклоняясь поднимать злосчастный кусок хозяйственного. — Я же сейчас страшно унизился, верно? 

— Ты попал в тюрьму за то, что _преступно_ красив? — расхохотался Никита, с упоением растирая запаршивевшую кожу. Подумать только, три дня без душа — и он уже чувствовал себя грязным, как свинья; как люди страдающего средневековья переносили эту пытку месяцами? 

Они оба тщательно вымылись, стараясь поменьше смотреть в сторону друг друга, чтобы ненароком не саботировать чрезвычайно важную миссию в зачатке. Дело шло быстро. Шура не особенно нуждался в помощи: он привык управляться с одной рукой за тот год, что прошел с момента ампутации — но от Никиты принимал её безропотно. Довольно урча в процессе, он позволил натереть себе спину и пару раз — намылить голову. Гладить едва отросшие волосы на его бритом затылке было невозможно приятно. Потом настал черед Никиты. Будь он немного пьян, нежность, с которой Шура втирал в его жесткие патлы пятидесятирублевый бальзам с экстрактом череды, заставила бы его разрыдаться. 

— Мы можем попробовать сходить в парилку? — предложил Шура, когда энный ушат воды, наконец, смыл с волос и кожи Никиты скользкое бальзамное ощущение, оставив лишь скрипящую чистоту. — Мы уже привыкли к температуре, давление не поднимется. 

— Ты говоришь, как старпер, — прыснул Никита. — Давление у него, господи. — Он встал со скамейки, и колени как будто нарочно хрустнули. Шура хрюкнул от смеха. — Смейся-смейся, сначала колени хрустят и давление, потом увлечение баней, а дальше что? Только рыдать над «Белым солнцем пустыни» да слушать Песняров с Окуджавой. 

— Я люблю Окуджаву. Люблю, как ты поёшь его песни. Дай же ты всем понемно-огу и не забудь про меня-а-а… 

— Вот-вот, о том и речь. Ты уже на финальной стадии. Зарой виноградную косточку в землю и целуй лозу. 

— Но я хочу целовать тебя. Сейчас уже можно? 

— Погоди, ты хотел ещё что-то с веником попробовать. И в парилку. 

В парной им действительно не показалось как-то удушающе жарко. Да, печь нехило нагоняла температуру, но уровень влажности был комфортный, и тут же сбежать обратно в моечную не хотелось. Никита сгонял за веником, пока Шура поудобнее устраивался на лавке. 

— Ты зря сразу на живот лёг — мне говорили, надо сначала на спину, — заявил Никита со знанием дела, закрывая дверь и обмакивая веник в воду. Шура послушно перевернулся, вальяжно закинув левую руку за голову. — Ага, сейчас я тут пройдусь, а потом уже со спины. Скажи, если что-то будет неприятно. Ноги еще согни в коленях. 

Никита отряхнул веник и начал процедуру, на ходу припоминая правила. Сперва он прошелся по стопам и лодыжкам Шуры, потом перешел к бедрам, поглаживая кожу осторожно, без резких движений. Шуре, судя по тому, как он блаженно жмурил глаза, пока нравилось. Никита осмелел и стал отрывать веник от тела, слегка постегивая по животу, бокам и груди. Потом повторил вениковый массаж в обратном порядке, от плечей к ногам, и приказал Шуре переворачиваться на живот. 

— Тебе хорошо? — на всякий случай осведомился он. Шура ответил каким-то невнятным утвердительным звуком и повилял задом. Никита сглотнул. Он уже не был уверен, что сможет довести задуманную процедуру до конца по всем правилам, которые ему когда-то зачем-то объяснил отчим (а он их — зачем-то — запомнил). По-прежнему осторожно, изо всех сил цепляясь за крупицы ускользающего самообладания, он принялся похлестывать Шуру веником от пяток до лопаток и обратно. 

— Ты можешь и посильнее, — послышался сдавленный голос Шуры, уткнувшегося носом куда-то в сгиб локтя. Никита кивнул и стал хлестать энергичнее. — Ещё сильнее. Мне нормально. Можешь не сдерживаться. 

— Ишь какой, стойкий оловянный солдатик, — фыркнул Никита. Следующие несколько ударов он влепил Шуре почти со всей силы — и потому страшно перепугался, когда тот вдруг громко застонал. 

— Тебе больно? — в ужасе вопросил он, тут же бросая веник в ушат. — Я больно сделал, да? Какой же я дурак. Прости-прости-прости, я не хотел. 

— Никита, нет. — Голос Шуры звучал еще более сдавленно, чем пару минут назад. — Всё хорошо, мне хорошо. Даже как-то… слишком хорошо. 

— А? 

Вместо ответа Шура чуть развел ноги и подтянул колени ближе к груди, приподнимая задницу. До Никиты, наконец, дошло, что у него стояк. Какое-то время он просто пялился Шуре между ног с открытым ртом. 

— О, — содержательно отреагировал он. 

— Я, если честно, не подозревал, — по-прежнему куда-то в локоть слабо рассмеялся Шура, — что у меня может встать от порки веником. Хотя с тобой у меня, кажется, может встать буквально от чего угодно. 

Никита протянул руку и рассеянно снял с внутренней стороны Шуриного бедра прилипший березовый листик; потом нерешительно огладил ладонью порозовевшие ягодицы. Ответом ему был очень одобрительный стон. Никита повторил движение смелее, сразу двумя руками, впиваясь в кожу мягкими пальцами. Шура часто задышал. 

— Ты можешь… еще? — спросил он голосом на пару октав выше своего обычного. — Если хочешь, конечно. 

Никита мог и очень даже хотел. Колыван бы, скорее всего, неодобрительно отнесся к тому, как он использует передающуюся из поколения в поколение банную мудрость, но возбужденный Шура и его желания были на данный момент важнее всех традиционных ценностей и духовных скреп. Забыв про два главных правила — а) ни в коем случае не стегать, что есть силы; б) не фокусироваться на одной части тела слишком долго — Никита подобрал веник из ушата, отряхнул и пару раз экспериментально врезал Шуре по заднице. Знакомого блаженного шипения и поднятого кверху большого пальца было достаточно, чтобы он перестал осторожничать и занялся делом основательно. Парилку заполнило ритмичное шлепанье листьев по влажной коже и — временами — экстатический скулёж. 

Очень скоро Шура окончательно перестал себя контролировать. Он дрожал, выгибался, подавался назад, когда Никита делал перерывы, начиная увлеченно гладить разгоряченную красную кожу, и выл белугой, если его несильно царапали ногтями. Никита обожал видеть Шуру в таком состоянии — и в таком месте, где из-за всех этих бурных проявлений эмоций никто точно не начал бы стучать им по батарее. Идея найти частную баню посреди ледяной пустыни оказалась на поверку лучшей из всех, что Шура когда-либо генерировал в своей жизни. И он заслуживал награды. 

— Тебе нравится? — прошептал Никита, наклоняясь к Шуриному уху и прикусывая мочку — синхронно с очередным энергичным шлепком веника. В ответ Шура повернул голову и поцеловал его — неуклюже, влажно, искусанными губами. Поцелуй не помешал Никите нанести еще несколько стратегически точных ударов. Шура застонал ему в рот. 

— Я хочу кончить… — просипел он. — Я не могу… Ннгх, Никит… Ну Ники-и-ит… 

После ампутации у Шуры возникли очевидные трудности с некоторыми позами: стоя на четвереньках, он не мог подрочить себе сам и нуждался в посторонней помощи. Никита находил это очаровательным: отчаянно извивающегося Шуру, балансирующего на грани, было чертовски весело дразнить. Особенно жалобный стон, впрочем, заставил его проявить милосердие. Бросив веник, он одной рукой принялся неспешно надрачивать Шуре, второй безжалостно лапая его многострадальные ягодицы. 

Долго Шура под таким напором не продержался: всхлипнул, крупно задрожал и с долгим низким стоном кончил Никите в ладонь. 

Пока он тяжело дышал и приходил в себя, Никита вымыл руки и отлепил от Шуриной задницы и бёдер кучу мелких листочков, попутно проверив, нет ли где царапин или, боже упаси, синяков. 

— Ты как? — спросил он ласково. Игнорировать собственное возбуждение с каждой секундой становилось всё сложнее; но если у Шуры не нашлось бы сил как-то содействовать этой животрепещущей проблеме, одного его вида, в принципе, хватило бы, чтобы в случае чего решить её самому. 

— Лучше не бывает… — заплетающимся языком ответствовал Шура, чуть приподнимаясь на локте. — Сейчас, погоди минутку… Мы еще не закончили, не надейся. 

Никита фыркнул и, чтобы не терять времени даром, опустился рядом с лавкой на колени. Сейчас Шуру, такого разморенного и податливого, особенно хотелось трахнуть (хотя если у того были бы другие планы на продолжение банкета, Никита и тут бы не отказался). К сожалению, о смазке он, собираясь в баню, сдуру не подумал, а поэтому нужно было довольствоваться альтернативами. Он наклонился, смял кожу Шуры осторожными пальцами и широко лизнул между ягодиц. 

Шура вскрикнул и дернул ногой, чуть не залепив Никите пяткой между глаз. От неожиданности тот отшатнулся и упал, перевернув полупустой ушат. Вода вылилась на пол. Никита расхохотался. 

— Предупреждать надо, — выдохнул Шура со слабым смешком. Физиономия у него была ошалевшая, как будто он только что словил сердечный приступ. Впрочем, с Никитой каждый секс был похож одновременно на маленькую смерть и маленькое воскрешение. 

— Итак, предупреждаю, — очень серьезно проговорил Никита, снова поднимаясь на колени, — сейчас я возьму твои ноги в руки, — на этом моменте Шура истерически захихикал, — и трахну тебя языком. Идёт? 

— Идёт… Ай, Никита, щетина, щетина! 

Никита отпрянул и пощупал колючий подбородок. 

— Мне пойти побриться? Я мигом. 

Шура подумал и помотал головой. 

— Что, ты сегодня любитель _острых_ ощущений? — Не дав Шуре даже спокойно посмеяться, Никита снова наклонился и принялся за работу. 

Спустя минут пять — или часов десять? с ощущением времени у него в подобных ситуациях было плоховато — Шуре стало уже совсем не до смеха. Дразнящие влажные прикосновения и поцелуи, трение щетины о чувствительную после веника кожу и периодические покусывания сначала обеспечили ему очередной стояк, а теперь грозили стать причиной преждевременной кончины. Он уже не выл, а только приглушенно хныкал. Покинуть подлунный мир при таких обстоятельствах было, конечно, заманчивой мыслью; но казалось немного нечестным скопытиться, так и не кинув Никите ответочку за первый сногсшибательный оргазм. К тому же он всё ещё планировал погибнуть, героически защищая их туристический лагерь от медведя-шатуна. 

— Никита, всё! — взмолился он. — Вставь мне уже, наконец. 

— А у нас есть смазка? — С этими припухшими, порочно алыми губами и мокрым подбородком Никита напоминал какого-то инкуба. Шура вяло пожалел о том, что на морозе телефоны безвозвратно разрядились и запечатлеть образ не получится. 

— Я положил… в третий карман рюкзака… 

— Ай ты мой хороший! 

Чмокнув его куда-то в копчик, Никита подскочил и бодро умчался в направлении предбанника. Шура нашел в себе силы подняться с лавки и на нетвердых ногах выползти из парной. Перепад температур заставил его поёжиться. Он обалдело прислонился спиной к двери, прикрыл глаза и начал неторопливо трогать себя. 

— Как ты сюда добрался? — раздался рядом насмешливый голос. Шура не спешил разлеплять глаза. — Я думал, что надолго тебя обезвредил. 

— В парилке... лучше не надо... — слабо пробормотал Шура. — Мы... старперы и все такое. 

— У тебя встал через пять минут после оргазма, старпер. 

— Дело не во мне, дело в тебе. 

Никита мягко рассмеялся; потом, подойдя ближе, прижался к нему всем телом и начал целовать шею. Шура с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда поцелуи спустились ниже, к соскам, а скользкие пальцы потянулись к заднице. Он вцепился рукой в талию Никиты, как утопающий — в спасательный круг. 

— Есть ли хоть малейшая надежда… — простонал он, — что ты… не будешь… тормозить? 

— Не-а, — весело хмыкнули ему в грудь. Пальцы внутри пошевелились, протиснулся третий. Шура заскулил. 

— Что ты такое… 

— Заботливый бойфренд, который не хочет сделать неприятно. Я понимаю, что сегодня тебя тянет на хардкор, но у кого-то из нас должна быть на плечах голова. 

— Пришла… и оторвала голову мне… чумачечая Чердынь… 

— Спой это Ленару завтра, когда он потащит нас смотреть зодчество и колокольни. Он оценит. 

— Он… не фанат моего пения… 

— Это потому, что мы обычно поём дуэтом. Но я придумал, как растопить его ледяное сердце. Надо сочинить мадригал Шухову, и он растает. 

— Почему… мы вообще… говорим сейчас о Ленаре? 

— А о чем ты хочешь поговорить? 

— Я не хочу говорить, я хочу трахаться! 

— Ну ладно. — Никита высвободил пальцы осторожно, но Шура все равно невольно пискнул. — Как ты хочешь? 

— Мне всё равно. Как ты хочешь? 

Никита фыркнул: ему, очевидным образом, тоже было всё равно, но кто-то из них должен был принять решение. Взяв Шуру за руку, он потянул его за собой к одной из широких лавок моечной; потом лег на спину и похлопал себя по бедрам. 

— Присаживайся, — пригласил он, ухмыляясь. 

— Эй, это моя шутка! 

— Поздно, я украл её. 

Шура картинно ахнул, а потом перешел в наступление: упав на колени рядом с лавкой, принялся покрывать громкими поцелуями самые щекотные места, пока заливисто хохочущий Никита не запросил пощады. От восторга и нежности вдруг перехватило горло; Шура наклонился и, запустив руку в Никитины мокрые волосы, утянул его в долгий, чувственный поцелуй. 

— Шура-а… — через пару минут прошептал Никита, как-то беспомощно ловя ртом воздух. — Шура, пожалуйста… я же всё это время… Шу-ура-а… 

— Сейчас, сейчас, солнце, прости. — Стремясь восстановить справедливость, Шура, недолго думая, переполз на коленях в сторону Никитиного паха и взял его в рот. Никита дернулся, закусил губу, часто задышал носом; потом потянул Шуру вверх за волосы. 

— Я так кончу, — прохрипел он. 

— Я люблю тебя, — невпопад ответил Шура. Ниточка слюны лопнула и прилипла к его подбородку. 

— Блять, — прошептал Никита. — Блять, Шура, меня надолго не хватит. Сейчас или никогда, Шура. 

Драматизм последней фразы заставил Шуру перейти к активным действиям. Спустя несколько минут непростой логистики и битв со смазкой он, наконец, смог реализовать непривычную позу наездника — и, опустившись до конца, ненадолго замер, привыкая к ощущениям. Никита, кажется, забыл, как дышать: было заметно, что вся сила воли у него уходит на то, чтобы сохранить неподвижность и не толкнуться вверх раньше времени. Когда Шура шумно выдохнул и начал двигаться, Никита зашипел и вцепился ему в бедра обеими руками. 

— Ты такой красивый… — просипел он. — Пиздец, какой же ты, блять, красивый. Откуда ты вылез такой. Люблю тебя тоже, так сильно, господи. 

— Можно просто... хаа… Оптимус Прайм… 

— Иди в баню. — Не дав Шуре опомниться и хохотнуть над случайным каламбуром, Никита с силой двинул бедрами ему навстречу, заставив его сдавленно вскрикнуть. 

— Сделай… нгх… сделай так еще… — провыл Шура. Он ёрзал, пытаясь найти удачное положение, но деревянной лавке до приличного матраса было далеко, и колени постоянно рисковали соскользнуть с краев. Никита вытащил из него еще несколько воодушевленных звуков, но стимуляции все равно не хватало. — Блин, я не понимаю… как ты это делаешь… когда мы наоборот... Ники-ит… 

— Тебе... ликбез провести? 

— Нет… меня трахнуть по-другому. У стены… Можешь? 

На этот раз Никита уже не особо осторожничал: его терпению тоже были определенные пределы. Когда они, наконец, устроились у стены, он вошел одним точным движением, еле дождался, пока Шура расслабится, и сразу начал двигаться быстро и настойчиво. Шура скреб ногтями доски, мелко подрагивая, и чуть не упал, когда Никита слегка сменил угол. 

— Да-а, вот так, вот так! — застонал он. 

— Твоя ладонь… ннх… превратилась в кулак? 

— Ники-ита-а! 

— Я двадцать лет уже Никита… — Напряжение в паху нарастало, и сдерживаться было почти невозможно. — Скоро кончу, Шур… 

Шура не ответил ровным счетом ничего членораздельного, но у Никиты глаз уже был достаточно наметанный, чтобы понять, когда тот на грани. Ему, наверное, стоило снова помочь рукой; но в распаренном Никитином мозгу вдруг возникла идея получше. Он замахнулся и открытой ладонью отвесил Шуре несколько звонких шлепков по заднице. 

Несмотря на то, что надеялся он именно на такую реакцию, она всё равно застала его врасплох. Шура взвыл, весь сжался — и кончил уже второй раз за сегодняшний вечер, на этот раз без рук. Этого хватило, чтобы и у Никиты перед глазами всё поплыло. Ещё пару раз толкнувшись, он закусил губу и тоже кончил — с утробным рыком, которого сам от себя не ожидал. 

Когда он медленно отлип от Шуры и, шатаясь, пошел за ковшом, Шура так и остался стоять у стены с испачканными бедрами и внушительной красной отметиной на правом полупопии. Кажется, он переживал экзистенциальный шок. 

— А что… так можно было? — выдохнул он со смешком, когда Никита снова подошел ближе. 

— Ну, учитывая твою реакцию на веник… я подумал, что может сработать. 

— Эврика. Надо повторить. 

Они лениво вымылись второй раз, после чего Никита откопал в косметичке жирный детский крем «Румяные щечки» и обработал им Шурины зоны поражения. Потом настало время исследовать новые горизонты. Чтобы отойти от жары, они выползли в предбанник и добрались до бассейна. Воняло хлоркой, и даже поцелуи на вкус были как будто химическими; но эйфория нахождения в уединенном оазисе тепла и комфорта посреди русского ледяного ада от этого никуда не девалась. 

Шура успел побриться, восстановить баланс полученных за вечер оргазмов, отсосав Никите на полу возле бассейна, и даже одеться, чтобы сходить и купить у хозяйки пару бутылок пива для полного счастья, когда за дверью вдруг послышалась возня и в предбанник без стука ввалились знакомые личности. 

— Как здорово, что мы сюда живые добрались! — пропел Лёха сипловато-звонким баритональным дискантом, как будто всю дорогу до бани только и ждал, как бы озвучить эту фразу. Альбина Альбертовна смерила его взглядом, сочетавшим в себе одновременно раздражение, стыд и безграничное обожание. 

Харитон с Петей выгрузили на стол семь пачек доширака с говядиной, початый майонез и две полуторалитровых «Балтики». Шура фыркнул и стал раздеваться обратно. Никита, замотанный в полотенце, отошел в сторонку, чтобы не мешать вавилонскому столпотворению. 

— Чистые тапочки в том ведре! — раздался пронзительный голос. — Полотенца вот. Веники будете покупать? Ваши друзья вот приобрели березовый за сто рублей. 

— Ну и как? — хмыкнул Ленар. 

Шура слегка порозовел, очень надеясь, что все присутствующие спишут это на высокую температуру в помещении. 

— Нормально, только очень листья к жопе прилипают, — будничным тоном припечатал Никита. — Дубовый лучше возьми, если надо, они покрепче.


End file.
